Fledglings, Witches, Vampyres and Wizards
by SilverWolfLove
Summary: What happens when the House of Night visits Hogwarts for a year? Part of the Lia Salton saga. Includes Dallas/Stevie Rae, Stark/Zoey, Lia/Harry, and more. Better than it sounds. Takes place after Awakened and in Order of the Pheonix. Abandoned


Zoey's POV

We were just sitting around a really long table fit for about six hundred people when there were only all of the House of Night (about two hundred) including me, Stark, Stevie Rae, Dallas, Aphrodite, Darius, Ant, Becca, Damien, Jack, Elizabeth, Elliott, Enyo, Erik, Erin, Shaunee, Kramisha, Venus, Cole, TJ, Drew, Jenna, Allie, Will, Max, Dustin, Johnny B, Shannoncompton, Kryanite, Matt, K.C, Ian, Alex, Jason and Sophie. Jenna is Dragon Lankford's biological daughter, which makes Jenna a Sword Master's Daughter. She's the most lethal weapon our House of Night has. If you can ever see her with a sword you'd know why.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the Tulsa House of Night from Tulsa, Oklahoma," Professor Dumbledore called. All eyes turned to us. I heard faint clapping come from one of the other five tables. "If I may be so bold, I would like to call the fledglings with affinities up to speak to everyone."

I looked around, and nodded to the fledglings with affinities. They all nodded back, and we stood up. Stevie Rae, Stark, Dallas, Damien, Jack, Erin, Shaunee, Kramisha, Jenna and Audra stood up. Huddled together, we all walked up.

I was the first to speak. "Um, hello, I'm, er, Zoey Redbird. I have affinities for all the elements. As in fire, water, earth, air, and spirit. I can control them. I am also the High Priestess in training, Chosen One of Nyx, leader of a group at our school called The Dark Daughters, and lead Prefect of our Prefect Council."

That went well. After everyone's mouths closed, Jenna started to speak. "I'm Jenna Lankford. My dad, Professor Dragon Lankford, is the Sword Master, and I'm the Sword Master's Daughter. I'm the most lethal weapon our House of Night has. I'm a red fledgling, and a member of The Dark Daughters. Any questions?" she asked.

Jenna's POV

After asking the question, three hands went up. I called on a girl with curly red hair. "What's your name?"

"Hermione Grander, Ms. Lankford. And what is a 'Red Fledgling'?"

"Well, Hermione, a red fledgling is a blue fledgling who has died, but got reincarnated." She nodded, and I called on a boy with black hair and round glasses. "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter. So, you're kind of like your House of Night's secret weapon against Dark Forces?"

"Well, Harry, yes, I guess." I called on a girl with black hair and an Asian face. "What's your name?"

"Cho Chang. What is a 'Blue Fledgling'?"

"A blue fledgling is a human that has turned into a fledgling by a Tracker. And they have the blue moon on their foreheads, while the red fledglings have a red half-moon on our foreheads. And I think Stevie Rae well do a better job explaining this." I smiled to every, you know, being my normal, nice, sweet self, then I walked back beside Zoey.

Stark went next. "I'm Stark. I have this . . . gift with bow and arrow. I can hit my target just by thinking about it. For example, if I'm holding my bow and arrow, and I draw the arrow back, if I think about hitting that table, the arrow well disappear and go into the table. I'm a Red Vampyre. And Zoey Redbird's Guardian, which means I have to protect her no matter what. And a Red Vampyre is a Red Fledgling that has made the change into a Vampyre." He just walked off, and stood beside Z.

Dallas was next. "Hey, I'm Dallas Banks. I have an affinity for electricity, which means I can control it. I'm a member of The Dark Sons, which is a group like The Dark Daughters, except it's for boys. I'm a Red Vampyre, so I went through the change." Dallas just nodded, then walked on.

Stevie Rae was next. "Hey, y'all. I'm Stevie Rae Johnson, and I have an affinity for earth. I'm the High Priestess for Red Vamps and Red Fledglings, so I'm like the Neferet of the Reds. I'm a member of The Dark Daughters, and a Prefect on the Prefect Council. When the Tracker, which is a Vampyre that is chosen to track the kids who have to turn into Fledglings, marks you, he gives you a blue half-moon on your forehead, and then when you turn into a full Vampyre Nyx, our goddess, fills in your mark, and gives you fancy tattoos. But, for those unlucky ones, your body rejects the change and you die. But for the Red Fledgling and Vampyres, someone –" she tilted her head towards Neferet. " – brought us back to life, so our blue moons turn into red moons. Some of us get gifts, more commonly known as affinities, from Nyx which makes us special. But, before there is a big fight, you should know the couples here. First, it's Stark and Zoey, and if any body flirts with Z, or hurts her there's going to be one less person at this school, Dallas is mine, Audra is Ian's, Jenna is Erik's, Jack is Damien's, Darius is Aphrodite, and if any girl touches Darius World War Three is gunna break out, Erin is TJ's, Shaunee is Cole's, and Allie is K.C."

Audra was next. "Hey, guys. I'm Audra Jackson, Darius' younger sister. I have an affinity for dance. I dance everything, tap, hip hop, techno, ballet, you name it, I can do it. But I mostly love hip hop dancing. M affinity also stretches out to music, so I can play every instrument, sing any song even if it's the first time I heard it, and I love every song out there. But I mostly love pop, and rap. I'm a member of The Dark Daughters. I'm a Red Fledgling." She smiled.

The rest of them went, and then we were allowed to sit.

Audra's POV

I curled into Ian's side, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"If I can ask the House of Night to come up here to get sorting, than we can all go to our dorms." Reluctantly, all two hundred of us got up off our seats, and slowly walked to the front.

In front of us was an old, raggedy, worn black hat on a stole. "Lexia Abbott," Professor Dumbledore called. Lexia went up, sat on the stole, and it spring to life. In a matter of seconds, it cried out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Professor Dumbledore pointed to the table that was cheering. "Addison Adams." She went up, sat on the stole, and it cried, "RAVENCLAW!"

Three more A's went, then Julian Baker got Ravenclaw, then Dallas went up. After about fifty seconds, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" After Dallas went, Erin sat on the stole. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Twelve more B's, then fifteen C's, five D's, three E's, two F's, ten G's, six H's, then I had to go up. Carefully, I sat on the stole. As soon as the hat touched my head, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" I got up, and sat beside Dallas at the Gryffindor table. Looking back up, I saw Darius sit on the stole, then the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Jenna's POV

Two more J's went up then Stevie Rae, who got Gryffindor, only one K, Liam Kenney, went up and got Slytherin. Ryan Lacasse went up and got Hufflepuff, then Drew had to go up. He got Gryffindor, then I had to go up.

Shaking, I sat on the stole, then the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!" When I got to the Gryffindor table, Drew padded the space beside him.

Zoey's POV

Seth got Gryffindor. Seven more L's went up, five M's went, then Damien had to go. It took a long time to sort him. But, eventually, the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sixteen more M's, two O's, four P's, then Professor Dumbledore said, "Zoey Redbird."

Stark let go of my waist, and I sat on the stole. Once the hat was on my head, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Stark's POV

It killed me to let Zoey go, but I had to. Twenty S's, then the dude with a long, grey beard who looked to be two hundred years old said, "James Stark."

Sighing, I walked up. Immediately after touching my head it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" With a happy smile, I walked to sit beside Z.

Audra's POV

In the end, there were fifty-eight Gryffindors, thirty Slytherins, sixty Hufflepuffs and fifty-two Ravenclaws. Our main circle, Zoey, Stark, Ian, Aphrodite, Darius, Cole, TJ, Jenna, Stevie Rae, Seth (Jenna and Drew's older brother), Damien, Jack, Shaunee, Erin, Erik, and Dallas, all got in Gryffindor. Plus our Poet Laureate, Kramisha, also got sorted into Gryffindor.

Professor Dumbledore called our attention again by banging his spoon on his glass. "Now, I shall give the House of Night students their dorm assignments. We shall start with Hufflepuff." After giving all the Hufflepuff House of Night students their dorm rooms, he went on to Gryffindor. "Zoey Redbird, Audra Jackson, Stevie Rae Johnson, and Jenna Lankford, you four well be sharing room 106 in Gryffindor Tower on the fifth floor girls' dormitories, and Lia, Tia, Ronnie and Anna well be sharing your room. Shannon Compton, Kramisha Meyer, and Kryanite Greene well be sharing room 108 with Micah, True, Claire, Mitchie and Paige, and your room is on the fifth floor of Gryffindor Tower. Sienna, Savannah, Amauly and Hailey well be sharing room 103 on the fifth floor of Gryffindor Girls' Tower with Trisha, Jaycee, Carson and Ariana. Shaunee, Erin, Makenna and Jane well be sharing room 105 on the fifth floor of the Gryffindor Girl's dormitory with Jayden, Honoria, Brandi, Kylie, and Abiah. Tiara, Lizzie, Sahara, Brook and Gabrielle well be sharing room 107 in the Gryffindor Tower Girl's Dormitory with CeCe, Amber, Kailei and Lauren. Jodella, Raquelle, Rosalinda, Megan and Julia well be in room 104` on the fifth floor of the Gryffindor Tower girls' dormitory with Lavender, Hermione, Parvati and Nia. Akelah, Aphrodite, Sawyer and Peyton well be sharing room 127 on the sixth floor of Gryffindor Tower with Eden, Scarlet, Adelyn, Sylvina and Serenity. Now, for the boys." I felt Ian tense beside me. I knew he didn't want to go with Ant, K.C. and Matt because they were his ex-best friends. "_Ian, Stark, Dallas, and Erik_ well be sharing room 152 on the fifth floor of the Gryffindor Tower boy's dormitories with Ron, Harry, Seamus, Neville and Dean. _Cole, TJ, Damien and Jack_ well be sharing room 153 on the fifth floor of the boy's dormitories with Ty, Troy, Deuce, Kolen and Tripp. _Darius, Seth, Drew, and Ryder_ well be sharing room 150 on the fifth floor with Ollie, Sander, Josh, Caleb and Andrey. _Ayden, Cooper, Landon, and Porter_ well be sharing room 151 on the fifth floor with Emmett, Jose, Tristan, Edward and Connor. Keegan_, Tyson, Gabe, Justin and Ben_ well be sharing room 154 on the fifth floor with Braylon, Todd, Tanner, Trenton and Sam. _Kenton, Jamie, Chase and Cruz _well be sharing room 155 on the fifth floor with Declan, Jhevon, Jamal, Jermaine and Toper. Nathan, Collin, Ryan, and Xavier well be sharing room 156 on the fifth floor with Demetrius, Brandt, Caden, Sebastian and Dryden. The Gryffindor Prefects, Casey Salton and Katie Bell, well lead you all to your dorms."

Slowly, all the House of Night got up and followed the 'Prefects' Casey Salton and Katie Bell to the 'Gryffindor Tower' I assumed.

"Okay, Jenna, Zoey, Stevie Rae, Audra, room 106," Katie Bell explained, gesturing to the door. On the wall close to doorknob was a golden plaque, with red script that read "106."

Z pushed open the door, and we walked in. Placed around the room were eight four post beds. Four of them had red quilts and red curtains with golden stars, while four other beds had our blankets. I went to the bed with my polka-dotted stuff (polka-dot comforter, blue fuz ball pillow, and a polka-dotted pillow.) Jenna went to the bed with a purple comforter with pink flowers on it, Zoey went to the bed with a simple white blanket with little flowers, and Stevie Rae sat on a bed with a flowery blanket.

All of a sudden, four girls came walking in. The girl with blond hair down to her mid back said, "Hello." Then sat on the bed next to me.


End file.
